


A Birthday Out

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: While on a tour stop in Tulsa, Tegan and Sara take time to celebrate their 36th birthday together with each other before their show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. This is my first attempt at a birthday one shot. I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know what you guys think.

Tegan leaned up against the wall of the hotel room as she waited. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and logged onto the internet, looking at the various birthday wishes left to them by fans. Today was their birthday, hers and Sara’s. They were officially thirty-six years old. How time flew.

Their mother and father had called early in the day to wish them a happy birthday. Various other family members called in afterward. Some people left happy birthdays on social media, some sent text messages. They hadn’t said it to each other yet. They were waiting for their time alone before they did that.

Sara walked into the room, pulling at the sleeves of the shirt she had changed into.

“You ready to go?” Tegan asked, putting her phone away.

“Yeah, sure,” Sara smiled. “Where are we going?”

“To a party,” Tegan replied. She kicked herself away from the wall and led her twin out into the hallway.

The twins had made sure to let everyone know that they would be spending some time to themselves for the day before they had to get ready to perform later that night. Everyone accepted and left the twins to enjoy their day upon returning to the hotel.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Sara asked as she and Tegan boarded the elevator.

“Well, I was thinking we’d just go out on the town and enjoy ourselves, see some sights,” Tegan replied, thankful that they were the only ones in the elevator at the moment. “And then when we get back and are waiting to go to the venue, we can have birthday cuddles.”

“Ooh, I like those,” Sara smiled. The doors opened for the twins, letting them out into the lobby. Tegan and Sara walked through and out onto the street. “We didn’t need an Uber?”

“Nah, we can just walk a little bit,” Tegan replied, holding out her hand. “Is this okay?”

Sara nodded her head and took her twin’s hand in her own, walking side by side with Tegan down the street.

“Those cats were so cute,” Tegan spoke up, referring to some homeless cats the twins had spent time playing with and promoting on their snapchat account.

“Oh, I know,” Sara replied fondly. “I wanted them all.”

“I know, me, too,” Tegan smiled.

“They made me homesick,” Sara continued. “I wish my babies were here with us.”

“Our babies,” Tegan corrected.

“Our babies,” Sara agreed, laughing. “I wish they were here.”

“I know,” Tegan mused.

*

“It’s hot,” Tegan said as she and Sara walked out of a store they had looked around. Tegan rolled her already short sleeves all the way up to her shoulders in an attempt to cool herself off.

“I know, I’m dying,” Sara replied, pulling at the front of her own shirt to fan herself.

“You wanna go get some ice cream, or something?” Tegan asked. “Something to cool off with?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Sara said. Tegan reached her hand, which Sara accepted once more. The two hailed a cab, still not having gotten an Uber like Sara had suggested back at the hotel.

“Take us to some ice cream, please,” Tegan said as she and Sara climbed into the back of the vehicle.

“You got it,” The cabbie replied, pulling out onto the road and driving off. “You two from around here?”

“No sir,” Sara said. “We’re not even from America.”

“Not from America?” the man asked. “Where you from, then?”

“Canada.”

“You two are a long way from home, then,” the man laughed.

“Kind of, yeah,” Tegan chuckled. “We actually live in Los Angeles for the most part now.”

“Ooh, big city girls,” the cabbie replied. Tegan and Sara both snickered to themselves as the man almost accidentally made a reference to one of their songs.

“Yes sir,” Sara replied.

“So what brings you two to Tulsa?”

“We’re in a band,” Tegan answered. “We have a show here tonight.”

“Sounds like fun,” the man said. “What do you guys play?”

“Well, it’s kind of complicated now,” Sara answered. “We can both play guitar and piano, but we’ve kind of stepped away from playing on stage as much.”

“We still sing, but our backing band plays most of the music now,” Tegan said.

“Cool, cool,” the man nodded. “Got lots of fans?”

“Oh yes,” Tegan smiled. “Sometimes I can’t even fathom it.”

“Me either,” Sara added.

“Well, here we are,” the cabbie said, pulling up to the sidewalk and stopping the cab. “You two want me to stay out here and wait for you?”

“No, that’s okay,” Tegan said, ushering Sara outside of the vehicle. She stood up once she was outside and turned around, paying the man for the ride and letting him drive off. She turned back to find Sara with her hand held out as she had done before. Tegan smiled widely and took it before she and Sara walked inside the ice cream shop.

There was a line waiting at the counter, causing the twins to laugh. Apparently they weren’t the only ones with ice cream on the brain.

“You wanna stay here and eat it?” Tegan asked.

“We only have so long before we have to be back, so we can just get some cones and head out if you want,” Sara replied.

Tegan leaned in and whispered. “Can we hold hands again when we leave?”

“Of course,” Sara replied quietly with a giggle. “It’s our birthday.”

*

Tegan and Sara walked out of the ice cream shop hand in hand, both enjoying their frozen treats as they did. The ice cream was definitely the right call.

“We should probably start heading back to the hotel soon so we can get those cuddles in,” Sara said in between licks of her ice cream.

“Yeah, probably,” Tegan replied. “I wish we could spend the day together more intimately, but this has been nice, too.”

“I know, Teetee,” Sara said softly. “If we were back home, then we could.”

“We’ll make up for it when we get back,” Tegan said. “Add it to the time we’re going to be catching up on anyway.”

“Yep,” Sara replied.

“Oh my god!” someone yelled out happily. The twins immediately released each other’s hands on instinct before looking around to find the voice. Two people, a girl and a boy, came up to them nervously, with big smiles.

“You’re Tegan and Sara,” the guy said, confirming to the twins that he wasn’t the one that had shouted out like that. “Oh my god, we love you guys so much.”

“Thank you,” Tegan chuckled. “Are you guys coming to the show tonight?”

“Yes, yes definitely,” the girl replied. “This is so cool.”

“So is this,” Sara joked, holding her ice cream up. The two people laughed. (A little generous, she noted.)

“We have to tweet about this,” the guy said offhandedly.

Tegan held a finger up to her mouth, causing the guy to stop reaching for his phone. “We’re kind of trying to keep a low profile right now.”

“We’re celebrating our birthday, just the two of us for a little bit,” Sara added. “No offense.”

“Oh, no, none taken,” the boy said.

“Yeah, happy birthday,” the girl said.

“Thank you.”

“We don’t wanna keep taking up your time, then,” the girl continued. “We can’t wait till the show tonight.”

“You guys are gonna kill it, like always,” the guy said.

“Thanks,” Tegan laughed, licking at her ice cream again. “See you guys there.”

The twins stood still until the fans had disappeared from view. They reconnected their hands and continued their walk, smiling to each other about the interaction.

*

“Good day today?” Tegan asked as she and Sara lay in the bed back at their hotel room.

“Pretty good, yeah,” Sara replied, happily reaching her arms out for Tegan. Tegan smiled back to her twins and linked her arms around her as well, cuddling as they had planned to do before. “Now it’s even better.”

“I love this part,” Tegan mused as she took in Sara’s scent. “I love the cuddling.”

“I know,” Sara smiled. “Anyone else, no, but I love our birthday cuddles. All our cuddles.”

“Sasa?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad we share a birthday.”

“Me, too.”

The two fell silent for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company before it was time to get ready for their show. They wished that their birthday had fallen on a day off so that they could do more stuff to celebrate it, but any birthday spent together was good.

Tegan’s phone rang, causing the older twin to scramble to grab it. She smiled to Sara before answering it and putting it on speaker, much to Sara’s confusion.

“Hello?” Tegan asked.

“Hey!” Ted! It was Ted calling. That made Sara’s heart swell with joy. “Is Sara around?”

“Yep,” Tegan answered.

“Am I on speaker?” Ted asked.

“Sure are,” Sara replied.

“Okay,” Ted said before he began to sing. “Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Sara and Tegan. Happy birthday to you. And many more.”

“Thanks, Ted,” Tegan smiled.

“That was a beautiful rendition of the birthday song,” Sara added.

“Thanks,” Ted laughed. “You two been having a good birthday?”

“So far, so good, yeah,” Tegan answered, laying her head back down. She set the phone between hers and Sara’s heads and wrapped her arm back around her twin.

“It’s pretty quiet there,” Ted noted. “You guys alone or something?”

“Or something, yeah,” Sara replied.

“Birthday cuddles?” Ted asked knowingly.

“No,” Tegan said playfully. “Why would you think we were doing that?’

“You two are something else,” Ted mused. “I wish I could be there to celebrate with you guys for real.”

“Us, too, Ted,” Sara replied. “But hey, we’ll see each other again sooner than you think.”

“Yeah,” Ted said. “Anyway, I just wanted to call and wish you guys a happy birthday. I’ll let you get back to your alone time. Hope you guys have a good show tonight, too.”

“Thanks,” both girls replied.

“Anyway, I’ll let you go now. Love you both, bye.”

“Bye, Ted. Love you, too,” Tegan said.

“Love you, too, Ted. Bye,” Sara said.

Tegan hung up the phone and set it aside once again. Sara pulled her in closer and peppered her lips with kisses. “I guess we should start getting ready for the show, huh?”

“Yeah, probably,” Tegan replied.

“I wish we could stay here forever.”

“I know.”

“We can cuddle some more when we get back tonight, though,” Sara said. “So I guess that’s good, too.”

“Or we could give each other some birthday presents,” Tegan countered, smiling seductively. “You know, some **special** birthday presents.”

“If I’m not too tired,” Sara laughed. “I’m an old girl now.”

“Come on, we’re still young,” Tegan said, placing a kiss on Sara’s lips.

“I know,” Sara replied, kissing back. “Happy birthday, Teetee.”

“Happy birthday, Sasa.”


End file.
